


The Five

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience wears thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five

**Author's Note:**

> This is a set of five drabbles that [](http://aka-plynn.livejournal.com/profile)[**aka_plynn**](http://aka-plynn.livejournal.com/) requested, using the prompt: _Five things that Laura does not/did not know about Bill Adama_. She is also awesome for donating to [](http://gulf-aid-now.livejournal.com/profile)[**gulf_aid_now**](http://gulf-aid-now.livejournal.com/) in order to get these drabbles. Thank you for that.

_**fic: The Five**_  
 **Title:** The Five  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Rating:** MA  
 **Pairings:** Adama/Roslin  
 **Summary:** Patience wears thin.  
 **Notes:** This is a set of five drabbles that [](http://aka-plynn.livejournal.com/profile)[**aka_plynn**](http://aka-plynn.livejournal.com/) requested, using the prompt: _Five things that Laura does not/did not know about Bill Adama_. She is also awesome for donating to [](http://gulf-aid-now.livejournal.com/profile)[**gulf_aid_now**](http://gulf-aid-now.livejournal.com/) in order to get these drabbles. Thank you for that.

***********

She watches him undress. Much of the bulk he seems to carry is his clothes. Beneath, he is a mortal.

His tanks cling to his chest; the skin of his well-muscled arms looks smooth.

She's seeing him for the first time.

As he sheds his clothes, there's something else he sheds as well. She can see it in his eyes―walls are coming down between them. He unfastens his belt and the excitement within her rises.

She can't trace her fingers over the outline of his hardness. She can't press her lips against the spot under his ear.

Not yet.

-

When she's been alone, she's thought about his scent. It's never overpowering, which she attributes to his knowledge that whatever bottle of cologne he has now is the one to last him the rest of his life.

He smells too good to resist.

She approaches him and nuzzles her nose against his neck. It's better than any private moment she's stolen from the doldrums of their endless days. It's more of him than he's ever allowed her to know.

She can't lay him down on the couch and breathe him in, every inch of him belonging to her.

Not yet.

-

Slowly, they touch. Her pulse quickens. His hands slide under her shirt and cup her breasts. Her hands caress his hips, teasing him.

It's as indulgent as they've allowed themselves to be for years.

Her fingers read his lips and he parts them with unspoken words. She can't hear them, so she kisses him, soft and warm. The firm pressure of his palms at the small of her back as he pulls her closer makes her ache for him. She wants to see him below her, feel him inside her, and hear his low moan. But she can't.

Not yet.

-

He removes her clothes to the symphony of their anticipatory breaths. Their frequency increases when she's bare in front of him and his gaze travels over her.

"You're beautiful," he says. He takes her in his arms and whispers it again in her ear. She moans and kisses him, hearing his response. She can't get enough. Her hands and her mouth draw more out of him. He does the same to her, making her gasp. They lie down in his rack, limbs entwined, stealing each other's kisses.

She can't taste him; she can't taste herself in his mouth.

Not yet.

-

Her tongue glides across his neck, his shoulder and his chest. She kisses down his body until he whispers her name, his hips subtly arcing to her mouth. His hand presses against her hip, beckoning her closer. She turns, her breasts skimming across his abdomen, arms wrapped around his thighs.

She can't feel the firm swipe of his tongue. She can't let the hum of her moan please him.

Not yet.  
 _  
She awakens in the silent darkness, shivering on the cold concrete floor, the metallic tinge of blood still in her mouth and sweat lingering in the air._

 _Not yet._   
  



End file.
